Hunger
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: A veces Baz no puede controlar su sed de sangre, y su mayor miedo es hacerle daño a Simon.


" _ **Hungry for the kill, but this hunger, it isn't you."  
**_ _ **-Hunger, Of Monsters and Men**_

Simon sentía que alguien lo observaba en sueños. No abrió los ojos porque la única persona que podía mirarlo era Baz, y él sabía bien que a veces su novio podía ser un poco acosador, mirándolo mientras dormía. Pero esa mirada no se sentía como la de Baz, había algo fuera de lugar. Aun así, a esas horas de la madrugada, Simon estaba muy cansado como para cuestionarse cualquier cosa, y decidió seguir durmiendo.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Baz, mirándolo fijamente. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban vacíos y parecían mirar a través de Simon.

Baz estaba encima de él, apoyando sus manos a los costados de su novio en la cama, y sus enormes colmillos estaban a plena vista.

Era una vista aterradora, y Simon no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"Baz…" susurró sin moverse, tratando de no sobresaltarlo. Y no lo hizo, pero al escuchar la voz de Simon, Baz se acercó más a él. Parecía que estuviera medio dormido, como en un trance, y Simon entendió lo que estaba pasando. Quería tomar su sangre.

Presionó su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, tratando de alejarse de los colmillos de Baz, que lentamente se iban acercando a su cuello.

"Baz…" dijo esta vez un poco más alto, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría un vampiro? Simon sabía que el chico que lo observaba sediento no era su novio, y tenía que detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. A pesar de ello, Baz se encontraba a milímetros de su cuello expuesto, y Simon podía sentir su cálido aliento en su piel.

Respiró hondo, y su vista se puso borrosa con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Tragó saliva, y trató de nuevo.

"Baz, mírame," susurró. "Este no eres tú," dijo temblando. Trató de estirar un brazo para tocar la cara de Baz, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. "Baz, para."

El chico no le hizo caso, y Simon sintió como Baz le agarraba el cuello firmemente con una mano. No tenía sentido, pero estaba más preocupado por la culpa con la que Baz tendría que cargar si llegara a hacerle daño, que por lo que pudiera sucederle a él mismo.

Simon entró en pánico mientras sentía como le iba faltando el aire.

"Por favor, Baz," lloró mientras veía como su mandíbula se abría, listo para alimentarse de su sangre. Y justo cuando sintió sus colmillos rozar su piel, no pudo evitar gritar mientras se retorcía indefenso. "¡No hagas esto! ¡Baz, por favor!"

Simon cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el dolor que vendría, pero nunca llegó. Dejó escapar un sollozo cuando se dio cuenta de que Baz no le iba a hacer daño. Nunca, él no sería capaz.

"¿S-simon?" La voz de Baz estaba llena de miedo y culpa.

Simon abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para ver una escena que le rompería el corazón. Baz cubría su cara con sus manos, dejando solamente sus ojos descubiertos, que se movían de un lado a otro desesperados, inspeccionando a Simon en busca de cualquier daño. Estaba de rodillas en las sábanas, ahora alejado de él, y cuando Simon trató de acercarse, Baz retrocedió.

"¡No! ¡No te me acerques!" Le gritó mientras se ponía de pie en el suelo con dificultad. Ahora era él quien no podía dejar de temblar. Parecía estar en shock después de darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

"Baz, mírame. No me has hecho nada. Estoy bien," trató de calmarlo Simon.

"¡No me engañes!" Le recriminó. "Casi te mato, estoy seguro. Estaba a punto de morderte." Baz parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"Pero no lo hiciste," le susurró Simon, tratando de calmarlo.

Baz retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. "Te estaba sosteniendo del cuello." Dijo penosamente, abrazándose a sí mismo. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

"Pero no llegaste a hacerme daño de verdad," siguió Simon, quien ahora estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que Baz necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca. Intentó acercarse a él.

"No sabes lo horrible que es, Simon," le dijo Baz con enojo y dolor. "Soy un monstruo, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de por qué sigues queriéndome."

A Simon se le rompió el corazón.

"Eso no es cierto. No eres un monstruo."

"Lo soy, Simon. ¿Vivir a cuesta de la vida de los demás? ¿Acaso eso está bien?" Preguntó Baz con los ojos llorosos. Parecía tener miedo de sí mismo.

"Nunca has mordido a una persona." Le recordó mientras se acercaba lentamente a su novio.

"Pero casi lo hago. Es está..." Las rodillas de Baz se doblaron, y casi cayó al suelo, pero se mantuvo de pie. "¡Es está hambre que no puedo controlar! ¡Esto es lo que soy, Simon!" Gritó, y sin poder contenerse, explotó en llanto.

Simon se apresuró a su lado y lo sostuvo por la cintura, dejando que Baz se apoyará en él y llorara en su hombro. Trazó círculos en su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

"Ese no eres tú," dijo en voz baja. "Eso no te define, mi amor."

Baz lloró aún más.

"No serías capaz de hacerme daño, ¿sí? No dejaré que eso pase." Le aseguró Simon, mientras lo sostenía con firmeza y lo envolvía con sus alas rojas.

Baz asintió en su hombro, y le devolvió el abrazo.

Simon pensó en qué podría haber sucedido para que Baz perdiera el control de esa forma. Nunca le había pasado, jamás en su vida había tratado de morder a una persona. Quizá no se había alimentado bien últimamente. Simon tendría que estar pendiente de eso ahora. Al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Baz no era del tipo de personas que mostraban sus sentimientos con frecuencia, ni siquiera con su propio novio, así que tenerlo llorando en sus brazos no era algo normal, debió haberse quebrado de verdad. Simon decidió que al día siguiente engreiría a Baz, todo lo posible con tal de que se sienta mejor.

Simon dejó un beso en su frente cuando lo sintió calmarse.

"Aún tengo hambre," le advirtió él con la mirada baja.

Simon agarró su mano y lo llevó a sentarse a su cama. "Yo te traigo algo." Le dijo, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a sacar una de las bolsas de sangre que guardaban en la despensa para cuando Baz no podía salir a cazar.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, se la entregó a su novio, quien murmuró un pequeño gracias antes de beber el contenido.

Simon se sentó al lado de Baz, y acarició cariñosamente su rodilla mientras esperaba a que terminara de alimentarse.

Él vació la bolsa y la dejó a un costado. Luego, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Simon mientras mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. Disfrutaron por un rato del silencio, hasta que Baz decidió hablar.

"¿Lo decías en serio?" Murmuró sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Mm?" Preguntó Simon, volteándose para verlo.

"Que ese no soy yo, que no soy un monstruo."

Simon suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al borde de la cama, para quedar al frente de Baz. Estiró una mano y le levantó la barbilla con cariño.

"Baz… claro que lo decía en serio. Por favor, no pienses así de ti mismo. No sé qué pasó hoy, pero no pudiste controlarlo, y no fue tu culpa ¿okay?"

Baz asintió, con los ojos aún húmedos. Simon apoyó su frente contra la suya y dejó un beso en la nariz de Baz.

"Te quiero, Simon."

Él sonrió, un poco sorprendido. Baz no solía ser muy cariñoso. "Yo también, amor." Le dijo de vuelta. Entonces se estiró para coger un pañuelo de papel de la mesa de noche, y con delicadeza limpió una pequeña mancha de sangre que tenía Baz en el mentón.

"¿Quieres volver a dormir?" preguntó Simon, mirando el reloj en la mesita de noche. Ya iban a ser las 5 de la mañana, pero era sábado, así que podían dormir hasta tarde.

"Si," le respondió Baz mientras se frotaba los ojos con cansancio. "¿Crees que mañana podemos quedarnos en casa?"

"Claro." Dijo Simon. "¿Qué tal si vemos una maratón de películas? En el sofá de la sala, con el popcorn que compramos el otro día."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Baz, y Simon supo que ya se sentía un poco mejor. "Eso estaría genial."

Día libre, sería entonces. Simon pensó que Baz se lo tenía bien merecido. Después de todo, no debía ser fácil ser un vampiro.


End file.
